ShapeTales
ShapeTales is a children's animated series created by Big World �� featuring anthropomorphic shapes in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Mike Vischer and Phil Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos �� teaching children ���� about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Mike originally started out in 1960 when he wanted to use candy �� bars as a basis. However, his wife ���� objected the idea ��, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a triangle and thought that was the best choice, shapes. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 60s'. Mike then joined with Phil Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Mike did one on "Twilight Sparkle and His Stepsisters", but telling it from the rectangle's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Mike drew became the basis for ShapeTales. The name itself came from Phil Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about shapes telling stories. While Chicken �� Run �� is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, ShapeTales is the second video �� series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos �� per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big World �� being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Mike in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Mike says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Fear's hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 # Where's Lord When I'm A-Afraid? # Circle Wants Me To Entertain Them!? # Are You A Muppet? # Issac, Tyler, and Gabriel # Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot # The Mater That Surfed Christmas # Very Shapey Songs! # QBT Alvin! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! # Timmy and the Humongous Structure! # Madame Triangle # The End of Shapeyness? # QBT Alvin and the Gruesome Robot Season 2 # King Alan And The Giantesses # Ellen.. The Girl Who Became Queen # Stanley The Gentle Robot # The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown # Comma-Man: Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Oval of Christmas # The Awesome World of Shape-Tainment! # The Ballot of Miss Georgia # An Easter Carol # A Doddle's Tale # Hour of the Triangle # Dan and the Great Cookie War # Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Samuel's Combrush # King of the Circles Season 3 # Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Egg # QBT Alvin and the Bad Hexagon # Richard: Bunny Warrior # Dome and the Big Escape # The Fantastic Blizzard of Zo's # Huckleberry Alvin and Circle Sawyer's Big Donkey Rescue # Abe The Record # Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Patrick's Umbrella # Saint Petersburg: A Story of Joyful Giving # Bobby- The Little Sponge That Woodn't # Sleeping Betty: A Girl After Circle's Own Heart Season 4 # It's a Beautiful Light # Twas The Evening Before Christmas # Twilight Sparkle and Her Stepsisters # The Little Drumstick Man # Robin Could and His Not-So-Merry Maid # The Ponyless Princess # The League of Unforgettable Shapes # The Little Shack That Stood # MacAlvin and the Smelly Sock Battle # Merry Alvin and the True Learning About Christmas Season 5 # Shapes in Space: The Funnel Frontier # Circle Night Fever # Beauty and the Seats # Oval's Bar # On Is Ajoca Film Feature Films #Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie �� #The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing: A ShapeTales Movie �� Computer Games #Minnasota Sylvester and the Apple Monkeys #ShapeTales: Shape Carnival �� #ShapeTales' Creativity City �� #ShapeTales: Dance ��, Dance ��, Dance ��! #ShapeTales: QBT Alvin and the Bad Hexagon Video game �� Spinoffs #3-2-1 Walruses! #QBT Alvin: The Cartoon �� Adventures #ShapeTales in the House #ShapeTales in the City Appisodes #3 Builders #Royalty With A Fondness of Bath �� Toys #A Warrior's Tale #A Walled Situation Compilations #If I Sang �� A Shapey Song �� #Lessons From The Shape Caper #Lessons From The Shape Caper 2 #Lessons From The Shape Caper 3 #Circle ⭕️ Made You Special #Circle ⭕️ Loves ❤️ You Very Much #Alvin Learns To Listen �� #Jimmy Lends A Helping Hand �� #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 #Lettuce Love ❤️ One Another #Shapey Little Thing Called Love ❤️ #Happy �� Together! #ShapeTales: Live! Sing �� Yourself Shapey #Heroes of the Bible - Lions ��, Shepherds & Queens ����, Oh My! #Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong �� #Heroes of the Bible - A Baby ����, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West #Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King ����, A Big Fish �� and a Great ���� Cookie �� War #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: Do the Kung Fu �� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: Dance �� of the Triangle �� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: I Like My Mouth �� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: I Can Be Your Hero #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: The Come-brush Song �� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: The Javan Tiger Song �� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: Bubble Rap #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: A Mess Down in Georgia ���� #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: Bellybutton #ShapeTales Sing �� Alongs: The Song �� of the Pudú #Shapez in the Sink - Sing �� Yourself Shapey! #ShapeTales: Growing Generous Kids! #ShapeTales: Growing Patient Kids! #ShapeTales: Growing Faithful Kids! #ShapeTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! #ShapeTales: Growing Courageous Kids! #ShapeTales: Growing Confident Kids! #All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 #All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 #All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 #All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's #ShapeTunes #ShapeTunes 2 #ShapeTunes: A Queen ����, A King ���� and a Very Blue Triangle ��! #ShapeTunes 4 #ShapeTunes 5: A Kind Girl ����, A Harmonic Boy ���� and a Misfit River-Rambler #A Very Shapey Christmas �� #And Now It's Time for Shapey Songs �� with Alvin #Christian Hit Music �� #Shapez in the Sink #ShapeTales Greatest Hits #Here I Am to Worship #Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs �� for Kids #25 Favorite Shapey Songs ��! #Songs for a Princess ���� #QBT Alvin: The Soundtrack #Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie �� Soundtrack #The Incredible Singing �� Christmas Tree �� #The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing: A ShapeTales Movie �� Soundtrack #ShapeRocks! #ShapeTales Worship Songs �� #Jimmy and Alvin Sing the 70's #Jimmy and Alvin Sing the 80's #Jimmy and Alvin Go Country #Circle ⭕️ Made You Special! #Circle ⭕️ Loves You Very Much! #Sweetrectangle's Songs ��. for Girls ���� #25 Favorite Very ShapeTunes #More 25 Favorite Very ShapeTunes #Even MORE 25 Favorite Very ShapeTunes #75 Favorite Very ShapeTunes! #25 Favorite Sunday School �� Songs �� #25 Favorite Christmas �� Songs �� #25 Favorite Lullaby Songs �� #25 Favorite Action Songs �� #25 Favorite Toddler Songs �� #25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs �� #25 Favorite Bible Songs �� #Storytime with Jimmy and Alvin - Volume 1 #Storytime with Jimmy and Alvin - Volume 2 #All the Songs ��: Volume One Category:ShapeTales Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Sesason 4 Category:Sesason 5 Category:3D TALES